Category talk:Articles With Many Categories
And you told me to take a vacation after I did "Veterans of the Great War". TR 15:50, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I got the idea from Uncyclopedia. It's not the most useful category in the world, but it's kind of fun to stumble upon as you read through the categories at the bottom of an article. Turtle Fan 21:49, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I have contemplated an "Articles with Pictures" category. TR 03:55, 3 May 2007 (UTC) You could. I'd strongly support an "Articles In Need Of Pictures" category. Turtle Fan 04:19, 3 May 2007 (UTC) That would be a long category. TR 04:44, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Not as long as the one you propose. Turtle Fan 05:10, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Amusing I do enjoy this category's diversity. TR 00:15, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Perhaps stricter standards? I was thinking, since many articles that have made their way into this category are about people who are pretty minor to HT's work, maybe we should raise the category limit to 20. TR 16:06, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I guess we could, but I don't see why importance to HT's work is the standard here. Actually in most wikis where I've seen this one, one of the things it tries to be something of a comic relief. Turtle Fan 18:49, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, in the spirit of comedy, we can leave it. It just feels like it should be more "elite". TR 19:37, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::I think it would be rather less funny if we did. ::Actually I was starting to think we might want to go with a "Very Important Articles" category. Turtle Fan 13:42, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::What would the standard be? TR 18:03, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I would suggest an ad hoc basis. Most of the ones I have in mind are no-brainers: Featherston, Yeager, the Race, Videssos the city--let's say the sort of thing that you would expect people to look up as soon as they get here. All subject to our approval, of course. Turtle Fan 18:55, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Trivia This used to be in Trivia, which seems a bit of a poor fit. I suspect that if we were to go through we'd find existing categories that were made subcats of categories in which they don't quite fit, in the interest of having somewhere to stick them. Now that we have a category designed to hold such outliers, we might want to do a bit of a survey. Turtle Fan 18:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) So Long, Articles With Many Categories I think Zhemchuzhina's presence was the most damning fact of all. She's not even mentioned by name. As I was deleting, I noticed that historical figures had a huge advantage over fictional characters because they can fit into so many little almost trivial categories based on things HT never mentions. If he doesn't mention them about fictional characters, however, they don't exist, and that's all there is to it. Turtle Fan 23:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm also going to suggest that, if a category which contains no subcats, only articles, can fit into no supercat short of the Parent Category, we consider it a Candidate For Deletion. Now of course not every category of which this is true merits deletion, but it's a fairly good indicator that a category is sticking out and has nowhere useful to go. Turtle Fan 23:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC)